As broke as me
by Yuichiro
Summary: Marinette y él son solo dos personas llenas de heridas que disfrutan de pasar el tiempo juntos, hay muros invisibles que se derrumban cada tanto y esa noche, el último de todos parece dispuesto a caer, al gran pregunta es ¿Están ellos listos para eso? Semi-AU, Marinette sin Miraculous. Tema sensible al entrar
1. Chapter 1

**_Bien, hola de nuevo, sep, lo sé, es raro verme aquí arriba y no al final, pero debo hacer algunas aclaraciones antes de que continúen en este fic._**

**_Primero que todo, este fic tiene (aunque diluido) contenido sensible sobre el abuso escolar, no soy de usar mucho eso, pero he leído MUCHOS fic con el tema en otros fandoms y no sé, necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema (aunque no era el plan original hacerlo para este fandom)._**

**_En este fic Adrien no es modelo, Félix Agreste (personaje 2D y futuro personaje de las serie) es su hermano y es quien ha recibido la presión de Gabriel. Marinette es víctima de Bullying y no es Ladybug, pero Adrien si es Chat. Mari conoce su secreto. Adrien no se unió a la escuela sino hasta el segundo semestre (mitad de año, como le digan ustedes en su país) así que los eventos mencionados, él no estaba presente._**

**_Lo demás estoy seguro de que se puede deducir a medida de que lean._**

**_Cómo sea, nos leemos al fondo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Tan roto como yo_**

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez?

\- Oh vamos Mari, sabes que amas mi compañía.

Marinette suspiró, con una sonrisa en los labios y negando con la cabeza antes de dejarle pasar, la habitación estaba algo sucia, pero aun así, mucho más acogedora que el agujero de comodidades insustanciales que era su cuarto, se dejó caer sin dudar en la cama de ella, siseando un poco ante el corte de su espalda, Mari se acercó a él con el ya muy conocido kit de primeros auxilios en las manos.

\- ¿Lo hago?- preguntó ella con un tonó divertido, y él de dedico una mirada herida- sí, sí, lo hago- contestó riendo ante su expresión- pero ya, enserio ¿Chat que sucede?- continuó, sentándose a su lado- ¿Problemas con Ladybug de nuevo?

Y ahora él suspira, porque sabe que ella se va a enterar, y la verdad, aunque quiere hablar de aquello, le resulta mucho más complicado una vez que el ambiente es bueno entre ellos, no quiere arruinarlo, pero no hay de otra, necesita sacar eso de su pecho.

\- Ella es… tan, tan… ¡Argh!

\- Oh sí, te comprendo perfectamente- comenta ella, un gesto y él se acerca, Marinette comienza a limpiar los golpes y raspones de su cara.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Por supuesto que no gato tonto- responde, poniendo un poco más de fuerza en el algodón con desinfectante, el gruñe- enserio Chat ¿Qué paso esta vez?

Reprime un nuevo gruñido ante la memoria de su compañera rubia en el traje rojo con lunares, y suspira, dejando que Marinette termine con su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y deshacerse de la transformación, saca los lentes de sol que siempre usa cuando no tiene el traje puesto ahí, y deja a Plagg volar hasta la mesa del escritorio, donde ya hay un plato de queso para él.

\- Estábamos peleando con un Akuma…

\- Me lo imaginaba.

\- Y ella viene en todo su aire de- toma un profundo respiro y pone la voz más femenina que puede lograr- "Chat, ya sabes que hemos estado peleando juntos todo un año, y que soy asombrosa por mi cuenta y que tú has hecho lo que hacía falta apenas…"

\- "Oh sí, Ladybug, gracias, estoy muy impresionado conmigo mismo también y tú no lo hiciste tan mal"- responde ella haciendo una voz grave y él aguanta una risa, antes de mírala con falsa indignación, ya ha terminado de tratar su espalda.

\- ¿Q-Qué, qué estás haciendo, me estas imitando?- pregunta, reprimiendo la diversión en su voz- bien, primero que todo, yo… yo no sueno así ¿Qué… quién es este personaje?

\- ¡Eres tú, así es como te oyes!- contesta alzando los brazos y la ve reprimir un siseo, él lo sabe, pero la deja ser, ella comienza a atender sus brazos.

\- Ya, ya, Mari- le pide, sujetándola del hombro con su mano libre, Marinette asiente- bien ¿Dónde estaba?- se aclara la garganta un poco y mira al techo- ah sí, am… "Y por eso creo que ya no te necesito, y pienso que puedes irte a descansar por los próximos… mil años"

\- No lo dijo.

\- Sí lo dijo- contesta y suspira, ella ha terminado con sus heridas, entonces toma las medicinas de sus manos.

En un acuerdo silencioso ella suspira y le tiende el brazo, retira la manga de la chaqueta con capucha negra con orejas de gato (regalo suyo, la tela claro, la chaqueta la hizo para él y la reclamo como suya luego de un año, no que le importe) y ve los ligeros cortes, raspones y marcas de manos, reprime un suspiró y comienza a tratarla.

\- ¿Y… cuanto tardaste en ir a ayudarle a ella y su súper ego?- pregunta Marinette al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué te hace creer que fui a ayudarle? Pude sacar mi lado malévolo y dejarle todo a ella- intenta sonar como un villano, pero seguramente el hecho de que esta vendado su brazo y pasa al otro para comenzar a curarlo, no ayuda mucho a la idea.

\- Sí lo hubieras hecho no estaríamos aquí- asegura ella cuando termina, y le tiende una pierna, los mini shorts exponiendo los golpes que portan las mismas, él se sonroja solo un poco ante lo fácil que se ha hecho esa clase de intimidad entre ellos- así que ¿Cuánto?

\- … Diez minutos- confiesa con una mueca mientras cubre los moretones de su muslo con crema y coloca un vendaje ligero en un corte- y solo porque había niños en riesgo.

\- Ese es un buen súper héroe- le felicita ella con una sonrisa y una palmadita muy suave en la espalda, consiente de sus heridas.

Él termina con las vendas de sus piernas y ella levanta, solo un poco, la chaqueta, mostrándole el abdomen, con un gran y feo moretón que se ve mucho más fresco que de costumbre, gruñe un poco y comienza a tratarlo con todo el cuidado que puede, ella reprime quejidos durante todo el proceso.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?- pregunta, aunque sabe que ha pasado- ¿Qué tal tu día?

\- Pues bien, cosas buenas aquí, cosas buenas allá- contesta ella, no queriendo realmente tocar el tema- el clásico caso de acoso escolar, fuera de eso, todo cómo siempre.

\- Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarte con eso del acoso…- contesta, ella le sonríe acercándose y dándole un abrazo.

\- No tienes que preocuparte- susurra en su oído, antes de alejarse de él- estás aquí ahora, y eso es suficiente.

\- Mari…

Ella niega con la cabeza, y se levanta, camina hasta el closet y saca una bolsa junto a una bandeja, él sonríe un poco al ver que saca de la bolsa dos termos y mucho pan dulce, croissant, macarrones y galletas, sirve todo en dos platos y ellos se sientan a comer, disfrutando de charlas sobre videojuegos y todo tipo de tonterías sin nada más, poco a poco el atardecer con el que llego se desvanece lentamente y las estrellas bañan el cielo nocturno… lastimosamente las luces de la ciudad se encienden y ya no puede verlas con la misma claridad.

\- ¿Seguro que no tienes que irte?- interroga ella habiendo terminado su quinta tanda de galletas- ya es bastante tarde…

\- Está bien, papá no se dará cuenta de todos modos- se encoge de hombros, el croissant en su mano casi terminado- y no van a ir a verme hasta dentro de tres días a partir de hoy.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Bloquee mi puerta y me lleve comida para una semana- contesta sin darle importancia, ella le mira con una ceja en alto- deben creer que estoy ahogándome en berrinches y auto-desprecio.

\- Y en su lugar estas aquí, lamiendo mis heridas y yo las tuyas- responde ella acercándose un poco a él, chocando sus hombros.

\- ¿Ahora hacemos eso? ¡Grandioso!- responde el, lamiendo su mejilla.

\- ¡Chat, ew!- responde ella antes de comenzar a reír.

Su pequeño juego continua, con el repartiendo lamidas (son más besos que otra cosa) por todo su rostro, sus brazos y manos, ella hace como que quiere apartarlo y se queda ahí, "luchando" contra su "agresor", hasta que uno de sus movimientos termina con él muy cerca de besarle, en los labios, y ambos se detienen, él la mira a los ojos, pues eso está fuera de los limites.

**No es como que no quiera besarla aun así…**

\- Princess…

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así- susurra ella- no soy para nada una princesa…

\- Para mí lo eres- rebate- ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?

\- ¿No quieres seguir viniendo más?- fingiendo ignorancia, muy lista Mari… no.

\- No, no eso- suspira, alejándose- me refiero a "esto" Marinette ¿Por qué seguimos manteniéndonos… apartados, cuando es obvio que hay más entre nosotros?

\- Chat… Adrien- contesta ella, enderezándose y quitándole los lentes de sol, que ya no son necesarios… solo son costumbre- no podemos tener más que esto…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Te mereces mucho más…

\- Y tú igual- contesta- pero yo no quiero más, te quiero a ti, no hay nadie mejor que tú.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta ella de un momento a otro molesta- ¿A la nerd de la moda que fue plantada en el baile de bienvenida, ignorada por su mejor amiga, rechazada por la clase y que solo tiene en su futuro heredar una panadería?- suelta todo, y él solo la mira, reprimiendo las lágrimas ante esos amargos recuerdos.

**Lo que habría dado por estar ahí…**

\- No Chaton, tú mereces mucho más que eso…

\- ¿Y que si eso es justo lo que quiero?- presiona- ¿Qué si quiero a la chica que no se molesta en encajar siendo la "buena niña" o la típico estereotipo de "perra amargada", qué si quiero a la chica que aun luego del desplante de Luka, tuvo el valor de mostrarse en la escuela, qué si quiero a la chica que sigue peleando por terminar la secundaria aunque casi nadie la quiera ahí, qué si quiero a la chica panadera que no podría darme todos los lujos del dinero y la fama, pero me daría el calor de un hogar?

Sus manos se mueven solas y acunan su rostro, ella suspira, inclinándose hacia su toque, y él disfruta la sensación de sostenerle.

\- Pero puedo entender si tú no quieres a un hijo desheredado- agrega sin ganas- que no es tan guapo como su hermano, que su padre ha dejado de querer y que tiene una vida nocturna muy cuestionable al vestirse en un traje mágico de spandex- comenta, y puede jurar que por un segundo Plagg en el fondo ha comentado algo como "ya no hay respeto por el traje"- que no tiene la seguridad suficiente para hablarte sin una máscara hasta hace unos meses y es demasiado tímido cómo para poder invitarte a salir a la luz del día…

Suspira de nuevo, bajando las manos de sus mejillas a su cuello y luego a sus hombros.

\- ¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto?- pregunta ahora ella, sin mirarle.

\- Yo te quiero Marinette- es lo único que puede decir, ella lo abraza y se deja caer de nuevo en la cama, ahora está sobre ella, se miran directamente a los ojos a solo centímetros.

\- Y yo a ti…- susurra, y él quiere acercarse, pero sus próximas palabras le detienen- pero no puedo hacer esto…

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque creo que estoy enamorándome de ti y eso me aterra- se sincera, o eso quiere creer él- si me acercó más a ti voy a lastimarme demasiado…

\- Yo nunca te haría daño.

\- Lo sé, pero yo me lo haría a mí misma- asegura ella, temblando ligeramente- porque te quiero tanto que me duele… y estoy cansada del dolor…

Él se acerca de nuevo, tentado a besar sus labios, pero en lugar junta sus frentes, luego sus narices y pasar a besar sus mejillas, sus parpados y barbilla.

\- Todo en la vida va a doler Princess…- susurra, recordando las palabras de su madre, que en paz descanse- solo… hay que encontrar las cosas por las que vale la pena.

Ella lo mira, y por primera vez, ella lo besa a él, en una mejilla… en la otra, en la frente, la nariz, y por último se queda mirando en sus ojos.

\- ¿De verdad crees que podemos funcionar?

\- Tengo el Miraculous de la destrucción- comenta distraídamente- no dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros.

\- Félix va a matarte.

\- Que lo intente.

\- A tu padre no le va a gustar…

\- Ya no le gusta nada de lo que hago.

\- Mi padre va a amenazarte- agrega como si trata de pensar en más excusas- y luego enseñarte a hacer pan.

\- La verdad estoy esperando eso- contesta al final, sonriendo- ¿Te quedaste sin excusas ya?

\- Solo una más…- ella susurra, cerrando los ojos un poco- ¿Y si no soy lo que esperas?

Él se ríe un poco y se acerca un centímetro más, sus alientos se mezclan y la ve de nuevo, justo como cuando la conoció, llena de tantas cicatrices como él, pero más fuerte, enfrentando al mundo del que él escapo… y sabe que ha caído por esta chica rota y…

**Tan condenadamente bella…**

\- No lo serás…- asegura- serás mejor…

Ella sonríe, y por fin la besa… y tiene razón, es mejor de lo que esperaba, sus labios son suaves y cálidos, saben a masa de galletas y chocolate con té de menta, reprime un gemido cuando sus manos se enredan en su cabello y las suyas propias sujetan con cuidado su espalda y cintura, abre su boca y ella también, reconociéndose poco a poco, separándose con las respiraciones ligeramente agitadas, y con una sonrisa tranquila él la mira y besa sus labios de nuevo, algo casto y veloz, ante de reír un poco

\- ¿Esto significa que puedo invitarte a salir como Adrien en la escuela?

.

.

.

**_Tenía esta idea desde hace… cómo dos semanas, pero me estaba tomando tiempo prepararla, hare unas aclaraciones que no puse arriba._**

**_1.- Ladybug aquí es Chloe, sep, hemos visto comics, pero nadie piensa mucho en hacer un fic con esta idea de este modo (no lo piensen mucho, solo dejemos en claro al personaje)_**

**_2.- Aquí la señora Agreste está muerta, no como la hemos visto._**

**_3.- Esto cuenta como un semi-AU puesto que Mari no es Ladybug pero Adrien si es Chat._**

**_Creo que eso cubre todo, ya lo demás lo dije en la parte superior. No se preocupen, aun no me he olvidado de Panic!, sé que están esperando las continuaciones de aquello, están en proceso, no deberían tardar._**

**_A parte, tengo otros tipos de fic de Miraculous esperando, ya veremos si les gustan._**

**_Eso es todo por ahora._**

**_Yuichiro fuera paz~ :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_No planeaba continuación, la verdad quería únicamente sacar esto de mi sistema, pero llegados a este punto con los pocos comentarios, la verdad me dieron ganas de continuar esto, aunque lo más seguro es que no sea muy largo._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Una historia que se cuenta tantas veces_**

Marinette sabía que la era una típica chica de secundaria, si, lo era, no importaba que un súper héroe fuera su mejor (o único) amigo. O el hecho de que tuviera que estar siempre usando suéteres para ocultar sus heridas aunque estuviera muriendo de calor, ni tampoco el hecho de que siempre llegaba tarde a sus primeras clases por tener que limpiar la sangre seca de su rostro.

**Sep, era completamente normal.**

Por eso cuando entro a la escuela con una sonrisa, se esperaba que llegaran Lila y Sabrina a fastidiarle, mientras que Alya, su antigua mejor amiga (traidora sin corazón) se quedaba mirando y los demás ignoraban lo que pasaba.

\- Lila- suspira al sentir como el ya conocido impacto de metal a su costado la sacude- ¿No te cansas de hacer lo mismo cada mañana?- pregunta alzando la vista para toparse con la castaña.

\- ¿No te cansas de seguir apareciendo en un lugar donde no perteneces?- rebate ella, y tiene que resistir el impulso de rodar lo ojos- ¿Por qué sigues viniendo eh, Dupain-Cheng?

\- Porque necesito un diploma- contesta y trata de avanzar, Sabrina la detiene- ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer lo mismo? Me gustaría llegar a clases a tiempo para variar.

\- Voy a enseñarte a…

\- Lila, detente, por dios- habla alguien más- mi papi está cansado de todos los problemas de abuso llegando a su escritorio, el hecho de que moleste a Dupain-Cheng solo lo hará peor.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Chloe?- se queja la castaña que hasta ese momento la tenía atrapada- no es como que a alguien le importe lo que le pase a esta panadera.

Marinette sonríe un poco, Chloe es la típica niña rica y sin escrúpulos, pero ella por lo menos desde que comenzó la escuela se ha mantenido a raya con todo el tema del acoso, no es como que sea su amiga ni nada, su ego no da espació para nadie más que Alya en aquel grupo, y únicamente por su blog de Ladybug del cual la rubia es una increíble fan. Y aunque no le ayude en nada, por lo menos habla en contra de lo que Lila hace.

**Si hiciera más serían amigas, y eso arruinaría su reputación.**

\- Tal vez no a nosotros, pero nunca falta quien hable- dice por fin la rubia- así que Rossi, por amor a todo lo que es bueno en la moda, aunque dudo que sepas de eso, déjala descansar y moléstala luego.

\- No eres quien para darme ordenes Bourgeois- casi grita la chica, indignada.

\- Y tú no eres quien, para repetir la misma tontería una y otra vez todos los días- suelta sin ganas Chloe- ¿No te cansas de hacer las misma malas decisiones, qué el usar naranja en primavera no es bastante ya?

Ambas se mantienen en un duelo de miradas hasta que a la distancia una chica con camisa a cuadros y lentes grita por Chloe, la rubia suelta algo como un bufido* y de marcha, Marinette trata de caminar lejos de ahí, pero un par de brazos la detienen y es lanzada dentro del baño de mujeres.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas Dupain-Cheng?- suelta en tonó molesto Lila, Sabrina de nuevo a su lado- no hemos terminado contigo.

\- Por favor, solo quiero ir a clases…

\- Tienes que pagar como es usual- suelta con tonó de burla la pelirroja de lentes.

Quince minutos más tarde, luego de una golpiza y varios insultos, Marinette está sola en el baño, mirándose al espejo y sin ganas de hacer nada más, limpia un poco la sangre de su rostro y mira su ropa, se ve sucia, pero no demasiado, retiene las lágrimas de nuevo y se prepara mentalmente para el regaño de Miss. Bustier, y sale del baño.

\- ¿Marinette?- dios, no él, por dios no él.

**Y dios no la quiere, porque él está ahí**

\- Hola Adrien…

\- ¡¿Qué te paso?!- el chico se acerca a ella, sus ojos brillando en preocupación- Mari…

\- Solo es el saludo de todos los días de Lila, nada de qué preocuparse…

\- Claro que hay que preocuparse- rebate él sujetando sus manos- vamos, en la enfermería debe haber algo para tratar con esto.

\- No quiero ir ahí- dice rápidamente mirando a otro lado- harán preguntas.

Siente la mirada de Adrien estudiándola, y le oye suspirar antes de que su agarre se haga ligeramente más fuerte y el comienza a arrástrala a la salida.

\- Bien, será a tu modo.

\- ¿Adrien?- ya han salido de la escuela y ahora están yendo a un callejón- hey, tenemos que ir a clases…

\- La primera hora es literatura estará bien que no entremos.

\- ¿Ah? Pe-pero mis padres…

\- No se enteraran porque la profesora no pasa lista la primera hora de literatura- asegura él, antes de detenerse en un punto donde nadie puede verlos- aquí está bien.

\- ¿Bien para qué?- pregunta, y él abre su camisa, dejando ver una pequeña figura negra.

\- Plagg.

\- ¿Qué quieres ahora chico?- se queja el pequeño ser, saliendo de su bolsillo- oh, hola chica de las coletas.

\- Su nombre es Marinette-dice sin ánimos el rubio, antes de suspirar- necesitamos buscar medicina Plagg.

\- ¿Y para eso me llamaste?- se queja la criatura- solo ¿Qué te hiciste esta vez?

\- Es para ella- específica Adrien y Marinette puede jurar los anormalmente grandes ojos del ser se ensanchan de golpe.

\- ¡¿Y que esperamos?!- medio grita Plagg, volando alrededor de Adrien- muévete y dilo ya.

La secuencia de transformación de Adrien siempre le ha parecido algo entretenido de ver, y tiene que resistir las ganas de reírse al ver al chico al que ha estado visitándola el último año a su habitación, quejándose de los constantes acosos psicológicos que sufre en casa a falta de amor de su familia y la presión de ser como su hermano, tiene tanta confianza como para hacer una coreografía para ponerse un traje de spandex.

\- ¿Por qué su repentino cambio de actitud?- le pregunta cuando ya está completamente cambiado.

\- Desde que lo viste desde la primera vez y le diste pastel de queso está obsesionado con que estés bien- contesta, antes de alzarla a estilo marital y usar su bastón para elevarlos sobre los tejados de Paris- no es que valla a aceptarlo nunca en voz alta.

\- ¿De verdad, solo por un pedazo de pastel de queso?

\- Para él es el mundo entero.

\- ¿Eh, y cómo te gane a ti, con Croissants?

\- Yo solo quiero que estés bien porque eres importante para mí- contesta aterrizando en el balcón de su hogar.

Él la baja y ambos entra a la habitación, Chat Noir con una familiaridad propia de alguien que pasa tres noches a la semana ahí, encuentra el kit de primeros auxilios, recientemente rellenado y comienza a tratar sus heridas.

\- ¿Félix no se molestara porque faltaste a la primera clase?- pregunta distraídamente mientras él sube las magas de su suéter azul, comenzando a tratar los cortes de sus brazos.

\- Ya se molesta con el hecho de que valla a su misma escuela- responde él sin interés, antes de dejar de lado la extremidad, y pasar a su rostro- sabes que odia tener que ver conmigo.

\- No debe ser algo tan… profundo.

\- Aun así, odio es odio- dice pasando con cuidado el material con desinfectante por un golpe en su mejilla, ella ve la incertidumbre en sus ojos- lamento nunca estar para ayudarte…

\- No es tu culpa…

Él parece con ganas de llorar y ella hace lo primero que se le viene a la mente. Se acerca hasta él y lo besa, desde el viernes pasado es un acto repetitivo entre ellos, este beso es casto y simple, él le responde casi de inmediato y al separarse suspira, claramente aun preocupado.

\- Aun así- suspira, antes de colocar una banda adhesiva sobre su nariz- eso debería bastar.

\- Lo que es bueno, porque tenemos examen de física en la segunda hora y a eso no podemos faltar- le dice con una sonrisa, sintiéndose infinitamente mejor, y sin importarle mucho sus heridas.

\- ¿Teníamos examen hoy?- pregunta él y su rostro se deforma en pánico- sabía que no debí faltar la otra semana.

\- No entiendo porque faltas a la escuela cuando te peleas con Félix.

\- Es generalmente porque tengo que hacer algo para que no nos veamos- le responde sin ganas- ¿Cuál era el tema?

\- Corrientes eléctricas.

\- Ah, qué bueno, es algo que no es tan complicado- sonríe él, levantándose y caminando a la escotilla.

\- ¿No tan complicado?- se queja ella, guardando la caja salva vidas en su escondite y siguiéndolo- ahora me siento mal por estudiar todo el fin de semana.

Chat se ríe con ganas antes abrir los brazos en su dirección, dándole a elegir, ella se ríe un poco antes de pasar sus brazos por sus hombros, rodeando su cuello, un ligero beso en sus labios y él la alzó nuevamente al estilo marital.

\- Pudiste solo darme un abrazó y te llevaría cargada de la cintura- comenta Chat saltando, de regreso al callejón.

\- No actúes como si no te encantara cargarme así- se burla y él murmura algo que suena mucho como "no-es-el-punto" antes de aterrizar y deshacer la transformación.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor?- pregunta Plagg, viéndole de arriba abajo.

\- Sí, gracias- responde con una sonrisa- no tengo pastel de queso ahora mismo pero…

Revisa en su mochila y saca una galleta, su diente dulce le exige tener algo así a la mano, y se la tiende.

\- No soy mucho de dulces niña- responde Plagg, ella alza la ceja- estoy seguro de que Tikki te amaría.

\- ¿Tikki?- repite.

\- Alguien importante para mí- responde el pequeño ser, antes de sonreírle- espero un buen pedazo de camembert cuando te vea de nuevo.

Ella asiente y lo ve desaparecer en el bolsillo de Adrien, el suspira, aparentemente aliviado de que su conversación acabo y le tiende su mano de nuevo, ella duda un poco, pero la toma y comienzan a caminar en dirección al salón, la profesora Bustier se ha ido hace poco y al entrar ella suelta la mano de Adrien tan rápido que no le da tiempo a responder, camina hasta su asiento al fondo del salón, lejos de todos, ve como Chloe saluda al rubio.

\- _"Es lo mejor"_\- se dice.

Aún recuerda que Adrien y ella son diferentes, él no es quien se cayó el primer día frente a los populares, que él no fue plantado en el baile de bienvenida por su cita ni ridiculizado por su atuendo, que él no es parte de su vida fuera de las paredes de su habitación.

**Qué él si tiene una vida ahí… y ella no.**

Adrien llegó a mitad de año, luego de mucho pelear con su padre para que le dejasen estudiar en una escuela como a Félix, que no lo tuvieran encerrado como si fuera un error para el mundo solo por ser mucho más parecido a su madre que a Gabriel. Y tiene que repetirse siempre que la única razón por la que él cree que la quiere es porque no la ha visto en su peor estado.

**Pero lo ha hecho.**

Sacude la cabeza acallando a su conciencia. Tratando de silenciar la parte de su mente que sabe que Adrien ha visto como ella se quiebra ante la presión del acoso contra ella, que ha oído como su alma grita sin nada que la detenga esas noches que sus padres no están y siente deseos de dejar todo atrás. Y que sabe que si hay alguien que la comprende o puede llegar a hacerlo es él.

\- _"Para ya, estúpido corazón"_\- se regaña.

Porque cada que piensa en él el pecho le duele, cada que le oye hablar se olvida de que es muy probable que Lila la ataque de nuevo, y porque cada que el la toca, cada que sujeta su mano, todas sus heridas parecen desaparecer… esta aterrada de lo fácil que le resulta a él curar todas sus heridas, está completamente perdida en esos sentimientos, y no quiere estar así…

\- Mari ¿Estás bien?- pregunta alguien, _él_, colocando su mano sobre la suya.

Ella alza la mirada, notando su sonrisa tranquila, de esas que se dan cuando quieres tranquilizar a alguien, y mira alrededor, solo hay dos pares de ojos en ellos, Lila y Chloe, y mientras que la castaña los ve con una ceja en alto, la rubia parece estar reprimiendo una reacción.

\- Sí ¿Necesitas algo Adrien?- le pregunta, y él la ve de una forma extraña.

\- Solo venía a preguntarte a qué hora- responde él, con una voz ligeramente más alta, Marinette jura que todos los están tratando de escuchar su conversación ahora.

\- ¿A qué hora… qué?- repite, no recuerda ningún tipo de acuerdo con él.

\- Sí…- Adrien susurra sonriendo, cómo felicitándose a sí mismo, y ella teme pues es la misma sonrisa de Chat.

**Aquella que viene antes de que él haga algo para molestarle… y luego hacerla sonreír.**

\- ¿A qué hora paso por ti hoy?- termina por preguntar.

\- A… las cinco- termina por contestar- ¿Eso está bien para ti?

\- Perfecto, solo quería verificar- responde él, y hace algo que la sorprende, y por el sonido en el salón, no solo a ella.

**Pues Adrien la está besando.**

Puede jurar que Sabrina y Lila han gritado algo, pero no le importa, el contacto es tierno y tranquilo, sin mucho más que dulzura, y al separarse su mente sigue algo distraída, cómo para notar que Chloe ha venido corriendo hasta ellos, y se ha parado entre Adrien y ella.

\- ¡Adrien-Kiss, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!- grita la chica, histérica.

\- _"Somos dos que queremos saber"_\- piensa ella, con lo que es seguramente el cuarenta por ciento de toda su sangre en su rostro.

\- Besando a Marinette- contesta él encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¡Eso pudimos verlo!- grita ahora Lila, acercándose- ¡La pregunta es ¿Por qué?!

\- Porque quiero, porque puedo- contesta Adrien en un tono frio como el hielo antes de mirarla, su expresión se suaviza y una sonrisa que podría dejar en envida a Félix en una sesión de fotos adorna su rostro- y porque es mi novia y hoy tenemos una cita.

Ella lo mira incrédula, antes de sonreír. Él _tenía_ que hacer algo así, no podía ser de otro modo.

\- ¡¿Tú, una cita con la panadera?!- grita Lila, indignada- ¡¿Qué te prometió? Pan gratis ¿O quizás solo abrió las piernas?!- soltó molesta.

Y ella quiere hundirse en su lugar, porque los demás ahora la están viendo con renovado despreció. Por supuesto que la primera idea que vendría a ellos sería que ella había manipulado a Adrien para que dijera algo así ¿En qué pensaba al creer que por un segundo ellos aceptarían que alguien pudiera estar interesado en ella?

\- Yo no…- trata de hablar.

**Pero el sonido de una bofetada la detiene.**

Mira incrédula la escena donde Adrien tiene la mano extendida, y Lila está mirando a otro lado, una marca roja brilla en su rostro, todos están en silenció, y la castaña regresa la vista indignada.

\- Me… me abofeteaste…- suelta ella con la sorpresa aun en su voz.

\- Si, lo hice ¿Es algo tan nuevo para ti?- responde el rubio, veneno en su voz- y solo para que quede claro, Marinette no es como tú, que tienes la necesidad de hacer promesas vacías para conseguir amigos, ni mucho menos dar algo para que un chico pueda ver la increíble persona que es.

\- ¿Te dices hombre luego de golpear a una dama?- pregunta indignada Lila con un tono molesto.

\- ¿Cuál dama?- regresa con burla- yo solo veo a una niña demasiado llena de sí misma, que siente la necesidad de atacar a alguien que no va a defenderse para sentirse mejor con su vida vacía y llena de auto-satisfacción sin sentido.

**Wow…**

\- Así que si, Lila, no veo a ninguna dama aquí, y que te quede claro- camina un poco, parándose junto a ella, sujetando su mano, y alzándola en su lugar- Marinette no me sobornó con nada, ella es la chica más dulce, simpática y valiente que conozco, y soy el sujeto más suertudo de todo el mundo porque el idiota de Luka no pudo verlo, y ahora ella está conmigo.

\- Hablas mucho para alguien que nunca la ha defendido antes- comentó una voz al fondo.

\- Cierto- concedió pasando un brazo por su cintura- pero el antes no tiene que ver con el ahora- aseguró- no voy a dejar que le hagas nada a Marinette.

\- ¿Y cómo planeas detenerme una vez que le diga a Félix lo que hiciste?- interrogó Lila molesta- estoy segura de que la palabra de tu querido hermano mayor va hacer que te saquen de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué pruebas tienes Lila?- regresó la duda con una sonrisa de burla- ¿La palabra de Sabrina y la tuya, quienes mintieron la primera semana para que los profesores creyeran que eran un año mayores y poder estar con mi hermano y sus amigos, o la mía y la de Marinette, quienes somos las mascotas de los profesores?- afianzó su agarre en ella- ¿A quién crees que le creerán?

\- Tengo más que a Sabrina de testigo Agreste.

\- ¿Enserio?- volvió a preguntar, antes de alzar la mano libre- hey chicos, cincuenta euros a todos los que digan que no abofetea a Lila.

Todos sonrieron y apartaron la mirada, Lila parecía atónita por aquello, pero eso no les hizo reaccionar.

\- ¿Decías?

\- Esto no se va a quedar así…

\- Oh, por tu bien espero que si- retó Adrien, su voz bañada en un tono lleno de desprecio- porque no voy a dejar que nadie, y quiero que te quede claro, nadie, lastime a Marinette.

Con eso dicho comenzó a caminar fuera del salón… con ella aun sujetada, solo logró detenerse cuando llegaron a la entrada de la biblioteca, ella se alejó mirándolo.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?- preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Adrien, ahora Lila va a ir contra ti- le dijo- no solo eso, ahora tienes a toda la clase con algo para chantajearte ¿Por qué hiciste algo así? Yo no lo valgo.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas princess- aseguró, besando su nariz y luego en los labios- tú vales todo eso y más, estoy cansado de verte herida.

Ella sintió las lágrimas en sus mejillas, y luego los brazos de él a su alrededor, ese curioso dolor en su pecho estaba ahí de nuevo, pero ahora podía comprender que era un dolor _bueno_. Era un dolor que le recordaba que Adrien la quería, que de verdad la _quería_…

\- Sabes que Lila no parara…

\- Lo sé, pero tiene que saber que no todos están dispuestos a apartar la mirada- aseguró alejándose un poco- hey, sé que esto probablemente se vuelva molesto, pero ¿Podrías esperar por mi antes de venir a la escuela?

\- Adrien, vives al otro lado de la ciudad, y yo al otro lado… de la calle- bromeó- esperarte sería lo mismo que levantarme una hora más tarde cada mañana.

\- Podrías usar el sueño extra- trató de presionar él, antes de suspirar- solo… no quiero que Lila tenga el tiempo de hacerte daño…

Ella resistió el impulso de besarlo… por quince segundos, antes de que sus brazos rodearan su cuello y sus labios se encontraran de nuevo ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin aquello? Adrien rodeo su cintura y sonrió en el beso, alejándose solo cuando sus pulmones la obligaron a tomar aire de nuevo.

\- Hare lo que pueda, pero más vale que corras Agreste.

\- Ósea que ya no vas a ignorarme por "mi propio bien" espero.

\- No creo ser capaz de ignorarte nunca en la vida luego de ese numerito en clase- sonrió.

Tenía que aceptar que era estúpido el decirle que no podían verse en clases por protegerlo, él era fuerte, aunque lo negase cada vez que han hablado de ello. Y ella tuvo que reír entre besos porque ella odia los clichés, pero ahora, entre los brazos de su querido "súper héroe".

**No le parecían tan malos.**

.

.

.

**_Ok, la continuación ahora está aquí, espero que sepan que la vida de Mari no es mala por culpa de Chloe, ella es más de esos que ven pero no dicen nada._**

**_Lila, Lila… ¿Hay realmente alguien en el fandom que la quiera? Si lo hay, lamento que no compartamos esa opinión, en este capítulo quise dejar algunas cosas algo… extremas (pero no falsas, por desgracia) del acoso, y aclaró solo un poco el por qué Adrien no estuvo al principio, y pues quiero dejar en claro que Adrien no le hablaba a Marinette por petición de ella, pues Mari no quería que Adrien fuera "relacionado con ella" y así estuviera fuera de la mira de los bullies._**

**_No se si haya más luego de esto, pero bueno, por ahora esta historia se viene esporádicamente._**

**_Sugerencias para próximos caps serán recibidas desde que no se me ocurre que más hacer de momento._**

**_Por cierto… ¡Astruc ¿Cómo nos haces esto con Oblivio? No es justo!_**

**_Sería todo por ahora, Yuichiro fuera, Paz~ :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nueva parte, un solo comentario, pero bueno, es lo que hay, por ahora iré con esa idea de Marinette defendiendo a Adrien de Félix, así que veamos que logró._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El mejor del mundo para mi_**

La vida escolar no era lo que esperaba, Adrien tendría que mentir con una habilidad sobre humana para poder decir lo contrario. Y aun así, no se arrepentía ni un segundo de haber llegado hasta ahí. Claro, había tenido que pagarle a toda su clase gran parte de las mesadas de Gabriel para mantenerlos callados, pero bueno, Nino, Alya y Chloe eran sus amigos, y se reusaron a tomar el dinero.

**Eso era algo.**

Claro que sus comentarios sobre Marinette y la locura que era siquiera considerar acercársele… solo digamos que no serían sus amigos mucho más si les hubiera dejado continuar. Hace tres semanas de su anunció y su encuentro con Lila, y todos seguían tratando de convencerle que debía dejarla ir, auqnue ya tuvieran cerca de un (mes que ellos supieran) saliendo.

Los ataques de Lila habían disminuido, y Marinette parecía mucho más sana que antes, se veía radiante, y sus diseños habían alcanzado, si bien anónimamente, los primeros lugares y obtenido grandes premios en concursos.

**Las celebraciones eran sus favoritas.**

Fuera del desagrado general hacia Marinette, (quien aún soportaba callada el abuso, pero menos resignada al mismo) sus amigos eran una aglomeración de distintas opiniones. Nino era especialmente tranquilo a la hora de la verdad sobre el tema. Pues parecía ¿Feliz? Sobre su relación, no solo por él, sino por Marinette, Chloe tenía sus reservas, pues aunque no decía realmente nada malo de la chica, no dejaba de recalcar que él estaría mejor con alguien de su propia "clase", de preferencia que lo conociera desde hace años y tuviera fuerza para luchar sus batallas, mejor sentido de la moda y una cabellera a juego con la suya…

\- Solo deberías decirle tu nombre Chloe- le soltó Alya con una reprimida molestia en el tono.

Y luego estaba ella… Alya si había dejado en claro su desencanto con Marinette, diciendo cosas desde su obsesión poco sana con el diseño, hasta sus gustos infantiles, dejando al descubierto cosas como sus peluches y su gusto por el rosa (datos que, hey, él ya sabía y solo podía encontrar encantadores).

\- No fastidies Alya- respondió su amiga rubia, regresándolo al presente- ¿Adrien-Kiss, enserio quieres salir con la panadera, no es solo un capricho verdad?

**Auch…**

\- ¿Crees que yo jugaría así con Marinette?- indaga, Chloe no responde, mira a Alya y a Nino- ¿Chicos?

Ninguno de los dos lo mira, y él siente que el alma se le cae a los pies ¿Cómo pueden ellos siquiera considerar…?

\- Que quede claro, no, no estoy jugando con Marinette- les dice, apretando los dientes y reprimiendo sus emociones lo mejor que puede (que no es mucho) y cruza los brazos- me ofende que pensaran así de mí, Marinette es una chica increíble y no se merece que alguien le haga algo así…

\- ¿Estás hablando de Dupain-Cheng?- pregunta alguien a sus espaldas y al darse vuelta, un par de ojos azules-grisáceos lo reciben.

\- Sí ¿Qué hay con ello Félix?- responde con un ánimo aun peor.

Y es que no viene solo, a su lado están nada más ni menos que Lila y Sabrina. Pocos pasos detrás de él se encuentran sus "secuaces" (porque Félix Agreste no tiene amigos, no, ni uno solo) Luka y el hermano de Nino, Jean.

\- ¿De verdad?- Luka preguntó está vez, con una sonrisa de superioridad bailando en su rostro- no sabía que a tu hermano le gustaran mis sobras Félix.

\- Marinette no es nada tuyo Luka- medio gruñó Adrien.

Pudo sentir a Nino, Chloe y Alya alejándose de él, dejándolo solo frente la fuerza abrasadora que era el grupo de amigos de su hermano. Pero siendo sinceros, no podía importarle menos, habían insultado a Marinette, no iba dejarles decir lo que quisieran.

\- ¡Claro que no lo es, Luka, a diferencia de ti, tiene algo que se llama buen gusto!- contestó Lila, su voz ligeramente más chillona que de costumbre.

\- Nadie quiere tu opinión Lila- le soltó sin interés, aun mirando a los ojos azules del hermano de Juleka, este seguía teniendo una sonrisa en la cara.

**Y él no podía soportarlo.**

\- Dime Luka ¿Qué tal tu carrera musical?- preguntó, y la cara del chico se desfiguro en un molestia- oh, por como se ve, aun no existe.

\- Vas a ver tú, pequeño…

\- Luka, para- Félix habló, suspirando.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, hasta que el Agreste mayor termino por propinarle un golpe en el estómago al menor. Adrien sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones, y caía de rodillas. Sí, tenía resistencia gracias a sus luchas como héroe, pero Félix tenía un brazo pesado, siempre lo había tenido, miró arriba, notando las sonrisas de todo el grupo.

\- Deja de buscar problemas Adrien- terminó por decir Félix, sus ojos azul-grisáceo llenos de molestia- solo eres una decepción tras otra,

\- No es mi culpa no ser una copia de papá cómo tú…- respondió, recibiendo ahora una patada.

\- ¡Solo eres un inútil Adrien!- le soltó furioso su hermano, que si bien no gritaba, estaba hablando con muchísima fuerza- ¡no eres el mejor de tu año, no puedes modelar, no quieres ser parte de la compañía, no eres capaz de controlarte… solo eres un error para todos los demás Agreste!

**Auch…**

Félix le propinó una nueva patada y dejo que cayera al suelo, Adrien sintió un par de manos sobre su rostro, y abrió los ojos, solo para toparse con los preocupados orbes azules de Marinette, ella se veía al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Qué mamá este muerta es tú culpa, y todo sería mejor si no existieras…

\- ¡Espera solo un segundo!

Y todos se quedaron callados por eso, porque quien había gritado era Marinette, la chica que nunca alzaba la voz, la que había aceptado todo lo que tenían que lanzarle con una mueca avergonzada y voluntad inquebrantable.

**Una dulce pero fuerte niña buena.**

Pero la chica delante de ellos no eres _esa_ chica, dios no. Delante de ellos estaba una mujer furiosa, que con su mirada hizo retroceder (aun si ellos no lo notaban) a Luka, Jean, Lila y Sabrina. Félix se mantuvo firme, pero había flanqueado ante el tono de la franco-china, y ahora estaba evaluándole, Adrien solo podía resistir el impulso de jadear ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Algo que decir, Dupain-Cheng?- interrogó Félix, su voz glacial, amenazadora y profunda, Adrien sintió ganas de correr al igual que todos… menos Marinette.

\- De hecho, sí, Agreste- contestó- ¿Cómo puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a tu _familia_ que su vida es un error, que su madre murió a su causa y que no merece llevar tu apellido, y seguir durmiendo por la noche?

\- Duermo como un bebe, para tu información.

\- Y actúas como uno también, por algo debía ser ¿No?

**Wow…**

Todos se quedaron aún más impactados con esa respuesta, inclusive Félix dejo de lado su máscara de perfecta molestia para exponer una mueca de asombro ante lo dicho por Marinette, pero por desgracia, no duro mucho.

\- ¿Qué crees que sabes tú, panadera?- le soltó con molestia, usando el insulto de toda la escuela para la chica.

Adrien quiso responder, sintiendo rabia ¿Por qué todos se molestaban en recordarle a Mari el trabajo de su padre como si fuera algo malo? Era uno de los insultos que más le afectaban, porque la verdad no era un insulto, ella estaba orgullosa de sus padres (o eso le había dicho) pero esa clasificación era algo doloroso para ella, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca hasta que una ligera risita… viniendo de la propia Marinette.

\- Increíble, me ha dolido _muchísimo_ Félix- respondió su novia, llevando a un nuevo nivel las sorpresas- ¿Qué sigue, come mocos, fea? Pensé que siendo hijo de un diseñador por lo menos tendrías algo de imaginación, yo sé con certeza que nunca has ganado una guerra de insultos sin poner el nombre de papi en medio.

\- Tú…

\- Ahora quiero que escuches, Agreste- interrumpió de nuevo, dando un paso al frente- ¡Adrien no es un error, él es sin lugar a dudas lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida!

\- Tus estándares deben ser increíblemente bajos- comentó Jean con sorna.

Y el sonido de una bofetada viajo por todo el pasillo, Adrien abrió de forma antinatural los ojos ante la imagen. Marinette, _la dulce y tranquila Marinette_, había golpeado a alguien.

\- ¡Asquerosa…!- dijo, Jean golpeándola en el rostro, Adrien reaccionó saltando a sus pies y conectando un poderoso golpe contra la nariz del hermano de Nino, y pudo jurar que escucho el sonido de la misma quebrándose- ¡¿Qué crees que haces Adrien?!

\- ¡No toques a mi novia!- regresó el grito con un rabia tan poderosa que sentía como le hervía la sangre en las venas.

Se dio la vuelta, esperando ver a Mari en el piso con los ojos llorosos, pero no, ella estaba aún de pie, su cara estaba roja donde el golpe había conectado y la herida de su labio se había abierto de nuevo. Pero ella aún tenía los ojos brillantes en rabia, y su expresión se mantenía sería, ella le dedico una sonrisa antes de dar un paso al frente, mirando a Jean en el suelo.

\- ¿Es todo?- preguntó, y Adrien vio por el rabillo de su ojo como toda su clase ahora los miraba, y de paso, como Félix y Luka ahora le dedicaban miradas de odio- Jean, debo decir que es decepcionante.

\- ¿De-Decepcionante?- repitió él, y Adrien se sintió ligeramente orgulloso de que en efecto, su nariz estaba destrozada.

\- Lila golpea más fuerte- soltó Marinette, logrando que una serie de murmullos comenzaran a sonar en los espectadores- ¿Y soltaste un golpe por una bofetada, qué tan inseguro eres de tu masculinidad que un simple toque de mi parte te puso tan a la defensiva?

\- ¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?

\- ¿Crees que nunca nadie te ha visto?- preguntó Marinette, aun molesta- ¿Esas veces, viernes, por las calles junto al Sena?

Adrien vio como los ojos de Jean se expandían, dejando en claro que estaba presa del pánico, y tuvo que reprimir su sorpresa ante lo que Marinette estaba haciendo. Pues él lo sabía, él le había dicho, el hecho de que Jean iba a un club para personas de gustos… especiales.

\- ¿Có-Cómo…?- preguntó, aterrado el chico.

\- ¿Acaso importa?- regresó la duda Marinette con una sonrisa, antes de que su cara volviera a ser de molestia- es tan triste que sientas que debes ocultarte…- le susurró, cuidando que nadie excepto él (y Adrien, que ya se había acostumbrado a tener un mejor odio de que los demás) pudieran oírle, antes de hablar de nuevo en voz alta- no hables mal de Adrien frente a mí, no tratas de hacerte el listo sobre él conmigo…

\- ¿Ahora eres tan valiente?- interrumpió Sabrina dando un paso al frente- ¿Crees que la chica que se deja golpear todos los días nos da miedo?

Marinette entonces le sonrió de forma dulce a la pelirroja y saco algo de su bolsillo, mostrando su celular y dejando correr un video, donde se podía ver claramente como Sabrina y Lila la atacaban en los baños, la pelirroja de lente palideció ante eso.

\- ¿De qué me habría servido atacarlas?- preguntó su novia- ¿Para aumentar su odio en mi contra, para emporar aún más mi reputación? No veo el punto, pero ¿Qué crees que piensen sus padres cuando vean esto, Lila, Sabrina?

Adrien sonrió, aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, aun cuando las costillas rotas de la batalla de ayer contra el Akuma de turno se habían vuelto a romper a causa de los ataques de Félix. Pues Marinette estaba acabando con todos, peleando, por fin poniéndose de pie y afrentando al mundo…

**Todo por él…**

\- ¿Quién te crees que eres?- interrogó Félix, entre molesto e impresionado, y Marinette regresó la vista a él.

\- Yo, Félix, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, como dijiste, soy la hija de uno de los _mejores_ panaderos de Paris, a quien, tu padre le paga quinientos euros a la semana para darte tu pan artesanal sin gluten y libre de lácteos porque eres intolerante- soltó, logrando que todos jadearan de asombro ante el dato.

\- ¿Tú…?

\- ¿Qué, yo qué Félix?- le cortó- ayudo a mi padre, y cuando tú nombre aparece en los pedidos es tan fascinante, pero enserio, aparte de aquello, que quede claro, no tengo vida social para arruines, ya soy atacada por aquellas dos sanguijuelas con las que te juntas, así que no te temo.

\- _"Marinette…"_\- pensó el Agreste menor maravillado, la chica por su parte prosiguió, dando pasos al frente, y por primera vez en su vida, el rubio vio a Félix Agreste, _dar un paso atrás._

\- Soy una persona normal, así que no me importan tus conexiones, y más que nada Félix- se detuvo por fin Marinette, antes de sonreírle, darse la vuelta y caminar hasta Adrien, tomándolo de las manos y jalándolo un poco, para plantar un beso en sus labios (que él no tardó en responder)- soy la _novia_ de Adrien, y no voy a aceptar que un bebe sobre crecido ande llorando su mal humor sobre **_mi novio_\- **fulminó.

Y todos se quedaron en silenció por esa declaración, por el hecho de que la ligera llamita que era Marinette, se había vuelto un incendio que quemó todo a su paso cuando se trató de Adrien. Y él solo pudo darse cuenta de que había caído enamorado de nuevo de ella, porque Marinette es esta chica llena de ternura y dulzura, con una cálida y abrigadora presencia que lo cuida luego de una batalla, pero también es está fiera salvaje capaz de acabar con quien se la pare en frente, y él solo puede pensar, cuando sus manos están juntas…

**Qué esta chica esta en llamas.**

\- Espero que quedase claro- terminó por decir Mari antes de comenzar a jalarlo lejos del epicentro del enfrentamiento.

Días siguientes fueron calmados, Marinette no apareció en la escuela al igual que Adrien por dos días, ambos tratando con las heridas ganadas. El golpe de Jean había sido algo serio aunque ella se hubiera enmascarado bien en el calor del momento. Al regresar a clases, Marinette iba junto a Adrien, y nadie se atrevía a acercársele (específicamente Lila y Sabrina). Chloe tenía un ligero brillo en los ojos al verlos, como si algo hubiera cambiado en ese enfrentamiento con Félix.

**Todo había cambiado…**

Y se evidenciaba en como la mitad del salón le había regresado el dinero por lo de Lila, y en como Félix se mantenía a raya con él en clases.

\- Debí haber hecho eso hace mucho…- susurró Marinette, acomodándose mejor en sus brazos.

Adrien había cambiado su asiento al frente del salón con Nino por uno al fondo con Marinette, disfrutando estar detrás de Kim y Alix, quienes hacían el desastre más increíble, desviando la atención de ellos, permitiéndoles estar abrazados la mayoría del tiempo en sus clases más básicas.

\- Debimos actuar antes…- susurró Adrien en respuesta-. No tenía idea de que podías volverte así…

\- Me lo has dicho mil y un veces…

\- Y lo hare mil y un más- asegura, besando su cabello, y volviendo a escribir.

Porque Marinette había probado que era fuego puro, que podía brillar con más fuerza que nadie, y Adrien iba a asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo… igual que ella parecía cuidarle a él.

.

.

.

**_OK… mucho tiempo atrás comencé este fic, y la verdad pensé en dejarle morir, pero quería hacer la tercera parte por placer de llamarle trilogía._**

**_He de aclarar 3 cosas para quienes han leído aquí._**

**_1.- Es un fic sobre dos personajes heridos siendo salvados entre si, simplemente para sacarlo de mi sistema, no hay que pensar mucho en esto._**

**_2.- No toque el tema de los akumas, Ladybug y Chat, porque wow, me extendería muchísimo y eso me sacaría de curso aquí, pueden si quieren, dejar un comentario para hacer una historia sobre Chloe como Ladybug (aun con todo lo que paso en el final de temporada)_**

**_3.- No tengo absolutamente nada en contra de la comunidad LGTB, tienen mi apoyo de hecho, pero siento que he de aclarar esto aquí por la escena con Jean, no es un insulto lo que hace Marinette, simplemente es la amenaza de soltar la sopa sobre algo que Jean quiere mantener en secreto., como si le amenazara con revelar que duerme con oso de peluche o así, no traten de ahondar en ello, por favor._**

**_Fuera de eso, eso sería todo para este fic, espero haya gustado siquiera un poco, de nuevo, si quieren que expanda este universo, avísenme en los comentarios, tengo otro proyecto de Ladybug en camino, y lo verán pronto._**

**_Eso es todo, Yuichiro fuera, Paz~ :3_**


End file.
